The costs of testing integrated circuit die and packaged electrical devices are significant components of the manufacturing costs of semiconductor devices. The prior art attempts to limit the costs of testing but requires the use of electrical contactors that are overly specific to particular device types. There is therefore a long felt need to provide a test contactor that may be more easily reconfigurable and/or to be useful in testing a wider variety of part numbers than the prior art allows.